


Just Another Day

by argeedebbid



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda, They still have powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argeedebbid/pseuds/argeedebbid
Summary: It's just another day in Phoenix and Jett's apartment.
Relationships: Jett & Phoenix (VALORANT), Jett/Phoenix (VALORANT)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Just Another Day

“I’m home!” Phoenix called out as he stepped into the apartment. He set down the heavy grocery bags that he held and took off his shoes and jacket.

“Did you get it?” A voice called out from the living room. He picked up the groceries and brought it to the kitchen area.

“Wow, that’s the greetin’ I get? No, ‘Welcome home, honey’ or ‘glad you came back safe, sweetie’?” He said, teasingly, starting to place the groceries into the fridge and cupboards. Jett swiveled her chair away from her desktop to face Phoenix, taking off her headphones and resting them on her neck.

_ “Welcome back,”  _ She said, staring blankly. “So, did you get it?” Phoenix chuckled and reached into one of the grocery bags. He pulled out a large can and tossed it over to Jett, who quickly and easily caught it from the air. A smile spread across her face as she looked at the can’s label. “Ooh, a new flavor. Wonder how chocolate works as an energy drink flavor.” 

The can made a satisfying hiss as Jett opened it, and she brought it to her lips and took a sip. Phoenix stopped his stocking to watch her reaction. She had been adamant about trying out this brand’s new flavor; after all, she had been a constant follower of theirs for a while now. It didn't help that Phoenix, thanks to his connections, can get them for free. He didn't know whether to feel joy or exhaustion when he saw her face immediately contort in a disgusted cringe.

“What the actual hell,” she exclaimed, reaching for her water bottle and chugging it down. “There goes my expectations.”

“No good?” Phoenix laughed, walking over to her and lifting the can to inspect it. “Chocolate wouldn’t have been my first choice for an energy drink either.” He sniffed the can and let out another laugh. It smelled  _ awful _ .

“Dare you to try it.” Jett grinned, wiping her mouth with a tissue. 

“Not in a million years.” He responded, before returning to the kitchen to continue keeping away their groceries. “Bet you’re glad I got these just in case, huh?” He held up a case of energy drinks from the same brand, except they were blackberry flavored. He kept it in the fridge as he heard a soft celebratory cheer from Jett behind him.

“Always knew dating you would come in handy one day,” she teased, swiveling herself back to face the computer. 

“Oh, is that why you asked me out? To get free energy drinks every day?” Phoenix held his chest in fake-hurt. “Ah, I’m gutted.” He heard a whoosh of wind and felt something soft touch against his cheek, but when looked over, he just felt another gust of wind and saw Jett back in her chair. She turned and winked at him, sticking her tongue out. He felt a warmth creep into his cheeks and he shook his head, smiling.

* * *

“Food’s ready, Jett.” Phoenix said, setting her plate onto the coffee table in front of their TV. 

“Be right there,” she said, followed by a woosh of wind. And suddenly, she was sitting right next to Phoenix, looking at the plate of food with hunger and excitement. “Ooh, spaghetti. Looks good,” she said, quickly grabbing her fork and twisting the noodles. She stuffed the noodles into her mouth, biting the noodles short. Phoenix did the same but he stopped the fork before it entered his mouth. He liked waiting for a reaction, just to make sure he didn’t mess it up in any way. Plus, it was always a treat for his pride to see a positive reaction to something he did.

“Oh, that is  _ good _ .” She quickly took another bite. With that, Phoenix grinned and started eating. With his free hand, he reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Luckily enough for them, one of their favorite movies was playing on the channel. 

“Just in time for the best part,” Phoenix grinned. 

Jett looked up from her food and laughed. The two ate and watched, laughing at the comedic scenes. No matter how many times they watched the movie, it did not fail to make them lose it. 

After a while, they finished eating. They looked each other and spoke at the same time.

“It’s your turn to do the dishes.” 

“Nah, nah, nah. It is definitely your turn.” Phoenix said, crossing his arms. “Remember? I washed yesterday.” 

“Actually,  _ I  _ washed yesterday. We ate the leftover pizza and ramen, remember? I remember getting some hot sauce on my hands while washing your plate.” Jett rebutted, raising her eyebrows.

“That was the day  _ before _ yesterday, babe.” He grinned. “You’re not getting out of this one.” Jett looked up in thought before cringing.

“Shit, it is my turn.” She sighed. Shortly after her sigh, however, a twinkle appeared in her eye. “Hey, why don’t we do something fun?” She said, turning to Phoenix with a grin. He recognized the look in her eye almost instantly. The grin from his face fell as he looked at her in suspicion.

“What ‘something’ do you have in mind, exactly?” He said cautiously. If he knew her right, she was about to...

“Let’s play a round of S mash Bros . Loser washes dishes.” She suggested, reaching across the coffee table to grab the two controllers. “What do you say, huh?”

Bullseye.

“You’re seriously doin’ this again?” Phoenix sighed.  However, a fter a few months of experience, he knew better than to say no. “Alright. But you need to seriously sweeten this deal. What does the winner get?” Jett put a finger to her lips in thought.

“Ah. How about the winner...” she turned to him with a naughty look in her eye, “...does whatever they want to the loser? That sweet enough for you, pretty boy?” 

...

“...Deal.”  Phoenix said, a serious look in his eyes.  He took his controller from her hands and leaned forward, turning on the console and opening Smash Bros.

“Oh my god,” Jett let out a laugh. “Are you seriously doing the ‘gamer lean’ on me?” 

“Got a lot ridin’ on this bet, babe. I’m **not** gonna lose.” He grinned, still staring at the screen. 

“Whatever you say, ‘Nix.” She laughed, “You can lean or sit in front of the screen; you still ain’t gonna win.”

They picked their characters, and the countdown before the fight started.

_ "Ready... GO!" _

* * *

At the end of the round, Jett’s character stood proudly next to the word “Winner” while Phoenix’s stood below, clapping respectfully.

“Well, well, well...” She  leaned back in the couch, an annoyingly smug look on her face. Phoenix, meanwhile, was also leaning back in the couch; except he was rubbing his temples. “It was a good try, Mr. Prodigy.”

“...I  need to do the dishes.” He glumly sighed, collecting the plates and heading over to the kitchen. He turned the faucet on, and reached for the sponge. But before he could grab it, Jett grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her. “ Wha-”

Before he could say anything else in question or protest, she pulled him by his shirt, bringing his lips to hers. Just when the fact that they were kissing registered in Phoenix’s mind, Jett pulled away with a grin.

“I still have another reward, pretty boy.” She winked, before  walking into their room, a very obvious...  _ sway _ to her step. A beat of silence passed.

“...I really,  _ really  _ need to do the dishes.” He finally muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. I don't think this pairing is the most popular, but I don't care. I like them.


End file.
